<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Jaydick】SKIN 浮于表象 by Engelxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858623">【Jaydick】SKIN 浮于表象</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelxy/pseuds/Engelxy'>Engelxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelxy/pseuds/Engelxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哨兵向导+环太平洋au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner/Wally West, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在马戏团长大，我学会的第一件事就是如何登台演出。作为“飞翔的格雷森”一员，爸妈教导我空中飞人的魅力就在于无限接近死亡。</p><p>而在当今世上，没有比走在抗击怪兽最前线的猎人驾驶员更加接近死亡的职业。</p><p>今天的哥谭港依然天气阴暗得让人厌恶，倾盆大雨让视野模糊不清，凶猛的海风不停掀起波涛，巨浪一层比一层高，以排山倒海的气势撞击钢铁机甲。</p><p>海上的暴风雨牵引着海浪，可以轻而易举刮走任何一个在海边的人类，但对于在六十一米的钢铁猎人驾驶舱内的迪克，这都不是首要麻烦。</p><p>“它去哪里了？我看不见它！”</p><p>四代猎人“黑暗骑士”采用常规设计，驾驶舱置于猎人的头部，这让猎人与怪兽交战时，视野更清晰。然而此时驾驶舱的屏幕只有雷鸣交加的海面，阴沉沉的恶劣天气使猎人的能见度小于五十米。</p><p>来自异世界的怪兽是硅基生物，这意味着热源探测毫无用处。而一旦怪兽离开异世界入口，要想追寻它的踪迹就变的难上加难。</p><p>“它藏到海底下了翅翅，你当然看不到它。”</p><p>主驾驶位的哨兵猛禽似乎毫不意外，冷静地下定结论。他的精神向导狮鹫像把驾驶舱当作自己的领地，烦躁不安地四处巡逻。</p><p>哨兵的战斗服内层几乎覆盖全身，里面布满密集的神经元传感器。战斗服的外层是特制护甲，神经冲动在此被接受和处理后汇聚到脊椎处的全效神经传输板。驾驶员通过传输板与猎人进行神经连接。简而言之，猎人的身体就是主驾驶的身体，主驾驶举手，猎人举手；猎人疼痛，主驾驶也疼痛。</p><p>“操你的！”</p><p>迪克几乎是下意识就朝他吼回去。迪克很紧张，该死的，他当然紧张！当你和你的临时搭档驾驶着哥谭基地唯一完好的猎人守在离海岸线十英里的“奇迹线”上时谁能不抓狂！但是怪兽在他面前时至少他可以确认它的位置，迎头痛击，而不是像现在，草木皆兵，谁知道怪兽会从哪里冒出来！</p><p>猛禽没有看他，他专心留意着屏幕上声呐和雷达的成像。</p><p>“收敛一下你的情绪，你影响到我了。”</p><p>他摆出防守的姿势，猎人随着他的动作而调整姿势，钢铁机甲发出轮轴转动的轰鸣，驾驶舱随着猎人重心降低而下降高度。</p><p>突如其来的下坠感让人不适，不过迪克马上调整好状态。没错，迪克是向导，即使他和猛禽并没有进行身体结合，他的情绪也足以干扰一个和他距离不到两米的哨兵。</p><p>放松。他告诉自己。但不放松警惕。</p><p>蓝色的屏障似蚕茧一般包裹着哨兵，精神能量游走在屏障上，如丝如缕，驱走与猎人神经连接带来的庞大的精神负载。如有必要，向导可减少猎人遭受攻击对哨兵所带来的痛感，他要保证主驾驶员在抗击怪兽中精神保持高度集中。</p><p>刚才怪兽朝驾驶舱来的那一下让猎人的部分系统出现问题，比如通讯系统。现在，该死的，“黑暗骑士”和指挥中心失去联系，要知道如果有指挥中心的帮助，他们早就能确认怪兽的位置。</p><p>“它出现了！”</p><p>眼前汹涌的海浪突然耸起一堵海墙，似无人海域突然出现一座孤岛。那是怪兽！</p><p>“我知道！”</p><p>不容迪克说完，猛禽便先发制人。千钧的钢铁左臂挡住怪兽朝猎人袭击的利爪，那足足有一个正常成年人高度那样厚的指爪被钢铁左臂格挡推开，另一只铁臂便往怪兽的腹部撞去。如果那是腹部的话。</p><p>显然怪兽的身体构造与地球生物有稍微那么一点相似，猎人的铁拳成功让怪兽发出痛呼。即使阴风怒号，雷鸣电闪，隔着厚重的猎人机甲也能听见怪兽震耳欲聋的咆哮。那比雷还响，是来自地狱的怒号。</p><p>猛禽乘胜追击，他驾驶猎人往前一步，沉重的猎人腿部踢开海水重重地踏在怪兽身前。</p><p>“准备右手等离子炮！”</p><p>猛禽一边喊一边用力挥出拳头。在驾驶舱里看来，他的动作似乎慢得可笑，但当他的拳头化作猎人的拳头时，便足以让怪兽结结实实挨上几拳，让异世界的入侵者不得不连连后退，虚张声势发出愤怒的咆哮。</p><p>“黑暗骑士”不留余力，一记重拳把怪兽掀倒在大陆架上，右臂上环绕的炮管快速变形、充能，亮起刺眼的蓝光。</p><p>“锁定轨道！”</p><p>“闭嘴！我们还在精神连接！我知道你在想什么！”</p><p>迪克挥手拉出全息投影键盘，手指在空中灵活按下几个指令，随即哨兵的右拳周围出现一圈蓝色荧光的拳头预定轨道的全息投影。</p><p>“这个时候你可真凶，翅翅。”</p><p>该死的他能不能闭嘴！</p><p>“黑暗骑士”身旁的海水突然被劈开，掀起三十米高的巨浪，一道巨大的长尾巴直直朝“黑暗骑士”砸去。六十一米的钢铁机甲被砸得狠狠趔趄一下，被压制的怪兽挣扎着要重新站起来。</p><p>这一下让驾驶舱内警铃大作，屏幕中机甲的战损结构图发出警示的红光，机甲开始失去平衡，驾驶舱似暴风雨中飘摇的小船。</p><p>“保持平衡！”</p><p>迪克朝猛禽大喊，他不用看也知道猛禽现在一定像断背一样疼。他正调整精神屏障，舒缓传输板给哨兵带来的剧烈疼痛。蓝鸟——迪克的精神向导——此时不知从哪个角落飞出来落在猛禽的肩上。</p><p>猛禽咕哝道：“你好啊，小蓝鸟。”</p><p>话还没说完，蓝色的精神向导拍拍翅膀又飞走了。就像他的主人那样，蓝鸟并不喜欢这个哨兵。</p><p>风雨交加的海面上，倾斜的“黑暗骑士”就像一栋即将倒塌的高楼，充能的等离子炮就像旁边失事的发电站。但“黑暗骑士”只是愣了一下便马上稳稳地站住脚跟，用左臂格挡成功阻止怪兽再次用尾巴偷袭的企图。</p><p>“你没事吧？”</p><p>迪克一边问一边操控全息投影重新计算右拳的预定轨道。</p><p>“好得不得了。翅翅，给他来发大的！”</p><p>重新计算的轨道投影重新出现在哨兵右拳前方，千钧巨拳朝怪兽护甲较薄的腹部撞去，耀眼的等离子炮在上面留下烧焦的洞，蓝色的血飞溅而出。</p><p>“充能！”</p><p>蓝色的光亮再次闪耀，直直往怪兽的伤口送去，怪兽悲壮的痛呼响彻云霄，不久便化为虚无。哥谭的夜晚又只剩下阴沉的夜和暴躁的雨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>击毙一只三代怪兽，猎人几乎无损回归，显然今天是哥谭的幸运日。而创造了幸运的驾驶员理应获得大家的迎接与祝贺。</p><p>猛禽早就离开了基地，他是个雇佣兵，只在怪兽入侵的时间段才会在哥谭基地待命。事情结束之后他也就没有逗留的必要。迪克刚踏入蝙蝠洞——他还完全没有心理准备——在那扇巨大闸门的背后，基地人员汹涌的欢呼把他淹没。</p><p>“祝贺你！迪克！”</p><p>“欢迎回来！”</p><p>“好久不见！有三年了吗？好像还不止——”</p><p>“刚回来就首杀，不愧是'夜翼'！”</p><p>“他就是那个'夜翼'吗？”</p><p>“小年轻们，他可是双向导制时期的'神奇男孩'！”</p><p>......</p><p>迪克被热情的机组人员团团围住，甚至有人搂住他的肩膀，他被汹涌的人潮推着埋进人群中。</p><p>他在拥挤中环顾四周，他认识他们中的一些老面孔，也有未见过的。工作服，工作服，深绿的，深红的，黑的，灰蓝的。一切似乎没有发生变化。</p><p>三年......有那么久了吗？迪克恍惚地想。他自己也不确定，他是否离开哥谭港、离开他的猎人“夜翼”这么长时间。仅仅十小时前他还在一百里外“生命之墙”的建筑帐篷里，而现在，他刚从“黑暗骑士”的驾驶舱里出来，接受众人的拥戴。一切都这么相似，好像这中间的艰难时光从未发生过。</p><p>好吧，作为一个格雷森，迪克还是很高兴回归他的大家庭，但是现在迪克更想一头扎进被窝中呼呼睡大觉——他有点，呃，精神过载了。太多的欢呼和人们脑海中的私密想法如飓风般冲击着迪克的精神屏障，让迪克的脑海中响起了“二重响”。</p><p>冷汗滑下他的脸庞。然后他看见一只小红雀落到自己的肩膀上。小家伙看起来也无精打采。</p><p>“好啦，大家让一让，请让一让——”</p><p>是提姆。他看起来就像从未睡过觉一样，头发也乱糟糟，希望他没有打破老蝙蝠连续八十小时无睡眠的记录。他似乎是废了九牛二虎之力才钻进人群中。</p><p>「我猜你现在累得要命。」</p><p>提姆在精神频道中说道。</p><p>「你可以看看我的头顶。」</p><p>迪克的脑袋上趴着一只累晕过去的蓝鸟。当然这是只有同样是哨兵和向导才能看到的精神向导。</p><p>迪克看见提姆露出一个疲惫的笑容。他朝迪克的方向指着电梯，示意他往这边走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>电梯门阖上。</p><p>好不容易有兄弟两人独处的时间，两人却不约而同选择沉默，有太多想要倾诉的事情，却不知从何下口。</p><p>“你留了长发。”</p><p>迪克选择一个较为轻松的开头，尽管他知道他们的对话依然艰难。</p><p>他们居然沦落到向一个三年前因精神失控而被辞退的向导驾驶员寻求帮助，迪克已经能想象到现状有多严峻。在他急急赶到哥谭基地时，他甚至还未来得及做一个全面的精神评估就不得不投入与怪兽的战斗中。</p><p>哥谭基地配备的猎人“夜翼”还在抢修中，一周前，基地不得不从仓库里翻出存封已久的“黑暗骑士”进行复原，总算派上用场。</p><p>今晚是哥谭的幸运，也是全世界的幸运。</p><p>“嗯，而你剪了头发。”</p><p>不错的开端。迪克想。他看见提姆脸上的表情开始放松。</p><p>“前几天刚剪的，你知道，有的姑娘就喜欢清爽短发。”</p><p>提姆吹了声口哨。兄弟两人相视一笑。</p><p>“我们现在只剩下哥谭和中央城还在坚守，或者说，还有能力坚守。</p><p>“先是大都会，然后是一年前的海滨城——”</p><p>“我有听说这个，四级怪兽'视差魔'。”迪克忐忑不安，“沃利，他怎么样？”</p><p>“如果你是问葬礼上的他怎么样的话，他精神崩溃了。”作为一个向导。</p><p>电梯到了宿舍楼层，提姆走出电梯示意迪克跟上。</p><p>他能感受到迪克散发的忧伤，还有毫不隐藏的愧疚。</p><p>迪克喃喃道：“那个时候，我应该在他的身边......他的叔叔死了。”</p><p>对向导而言，情绪是“有声音”的。小红雀犹豫着在迪克的肩膀上跳了几步，像是下定决心一般飞到迪克的头顶上，轻轻给疲惫不堪的蓝鸟梳理羽毛。他能听见蓝鸟的悲鸣。</p><p>提姆试图安慰他：“有海少、阿提米斯、扎塔娜、梅苷陪着他。”</p><p>“但那不包括我！”迪克不自觉提高音量。</p><p>剧烈的情绪像破碎的弹片，在迪克不自知的情况下击打着提姆的精神屏障。</p><p>小红雀一下子被吓得躲了起来。</p><p>“迪克......”</p><p>“对不起......”迪克捂住额头，用力深呼吸，他感觉也许他真的太累了，“我只是觉得，我是他的朋友，我应该在他最无助的时候在他的身边。”</p><p>他们来到迪克的宿舍门前。提姆停下脚步，他没有急着敲门，而是切换到精神频道。</p><p>「我们失去了一个肯特，克里斯·肯特，他和他的向导是'夜翼'的上一任驾驶员。」</p><p>「一个肯特？是克拉克的儿子吗？」</p><p>「是他的二儿子。就在一周前，四级怪兽。」说出这个消息几乎把提姆掏空。</p><p>“噢老天，”迪克深吸一口气，“我能想象......让我猜猜，布鲁斯现在正在进行自我谴责？我该去看看他。他有按时吃药吗？”</p><p>提姆用力敲了敲眼前这堵生锈的铁门：“你知道他的。还有，你现在应该休息，明天我带你去看他。”</p><p>眼前的铁门发出沉重的摩擦地面的声音，屋里的灯光和走廊相比稍显昏暗。</p><p>蓝鸟从迪克的头顶爬起来，好奇地往门里面冒出一个毛绒绒的小脑袋。</p><p>“噢对了——”</p><p>然而提姆还没说完，迪克便听到自己的精神向导发出刺耳的惨叫——</p><p>——一只巨大的灰鲸从门里冲出来一口把蓝鸟吃掉。</p><p>迪克惊魂未定地看向提姆，后者耸耸肩：“你怎么不告诉我，我的新室友也是个肯特？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>四年前。</p><p>迪克扑到床上，脸埋进枕头里使劲磨蹭。</p><p>“小闪，我觉得我们之间完了。”</p><p>“才不是，”沃利一屁股坐到自己的床上，嘴里的薯片咔哧咔哧个没停，“现在还是三代机的天下呢，双向导制还能走很远。”</p><p>“可是海滨城的'翡翠骑士'的测试结果很成功呢，”迪克露出一只眼睛，盯着隔壁床，他在思考要不要提醒对方不要在宿舍吃零食，以免引来各种奇奇怪怪的生物驻居，“那可是第一架四代机，采用结合向导哨兵制，我听说驾驶员是——”</p><p>“闭嘴！迪克！”</p><p>沃利抓起自己的枕头砸过去，随后搂着薯片袋麻利地打个滚把自己埋在被子里。</p><p>他当然知道！“翡翠骑士”的驾驶员是他的叔叔巴里·艾伦和他的结合向导哈尔·乔丹。实不相瞒，晚饭的时候他才和他的叔叔通过电话。他绝对绝对不是因为吃晚饭被打断才这样生气，绝对不是。所以在巴里告诉他，他已经给沃利物色了合适的哨兵时，沃利的惊呼几乎要撕碎他的哨兵叔叔。</p><p>“什么？！”</p><p>设备室内的目光不约而同地集中到沃利身上。他赶紧轻咳两声以缓解尴尬。</p><p>“我不需要哨兵！我觉得我这样很好！”沃利努力压低声音，然而巴里的回答让他气得快要跳起来，“那家伙还是个'绿灯'？！我是不是应该说'我就知道'？！”</p><p>绿灯军团是一个不隶属于任何国家政府部门的国际性的哨兵向导组织。该组织致力于，呃，你知道的，保护世界啥啥的......沃利说不出个所以然，总而言之就是一群穿着绿绿的审美奇特的制服的哨兵和向导嘛。</p><p>沃利从来都不喜欢绿灯军团，在他看来，绿灯军团里都是一群骄傲自大、自命不凡的家伙。当然，他的哈尔叔叔除外，天知道哈尔以前喂了沃利多少零食。哦还有阿兰。</p><p>但是不幸的是，早在怪兽出现以前，闪电家和绿灯军团就已经结下理不清的良缘。</p><p>人们都说“闪电侠和绿灯侠注定要成为朋友”。好吧，沃利得承认，直到他这一代为止，他的前辈都确实如人们所言。闪电家几乎人人都是哨兵和向导，而且和绿灯军团的适配度平均值达到77.3%。“朋友”这一词对于闪电家和绿灯军团而言还算疏远，他们之间是比“朋友”更加密切的关系，比如绿灯的哈尔和闪电的巴里。</p><p>沃利其实是很不想举这个例子，他的叔叔们在海滨城颁布同性恋婚姻法之后马上就扯着对方登记去了。这些年来，沃利是看着他们秀恩爱长大的。有时候沃利会想自己老是约不到妹子难道是因为受了自己两个叔叔潜移默化的影响？</p><p>然而，沃利作为一个有志向有担当的热血青年，已经决定要与家族决定抵抗到底。现在他和迪克过得逍遥快活，他才不愿意听从家人的决定，找一个绿灯哨兵结合。尽管沃利知道，向导作为稀缺资源，被政府调配结合哨兵是迟早的事情，而家族的本意是让他能有更好的选择。说真的，沃利不明白闪电家为何对绿灯军团如此着迷，比如他的叔叔们虽然总是恩恩爱爱，但他们吵的架可不少。</p><p>“唔，你说'绿灯'到底有什么魅力。”巴里咬了一口比萨似乎真的在认真思考，“好吧，其实我也不知道。”</p><p>巴里看到自己的侄子失望地低下头，于心不忍：“也许你进入他们的精神世界游历一番你就知道啦。”</p><p>于是沃利开始对“绿灯”的精神世界浮想联翩。</p><p>里面会有用比萨铺的地毯吗？还是说海面上浮满甜甜圈？屋顶上会洒满糖霜吗？</p><p>沃利使劲摇头。他能对一群穿着绿制服的家伙有什么妄想呢？</p><p>“迪克，”沃利颓丧极了，“巴里说，他给我找了个哨兵，是个上任不到一周的'绿灯'，明天就到哥谭港。”</p><p>“兄弟，这下我们之间真的完了。”</p><p>“嗨伙计，难道你不该帮我出主意吗？难道你忍心让我绑死在一个大男人身上吗？”</p><p>一想到结合之后自己的生活就要完全和对方分享，沃利就很难过。他还很年轻，还有很多乐子等着他呢，他才不想和一个讨厌鬼——沃利已经主观认为——分享他美妙的人生呢。</p><p>迪克从床上爬起来撑着脑袋。</p><p>“你知道吗，其实我还挺羡慕你的。你和你的哨兵的适配度绝对超过驾驶猎人的最低适配度51%。”</p><p>当然，适配度对一个绿灯和闪电来说从来不是问题。</p><p>“他不是我的哨兵！”</p><p>沃利坐起来继续咔哧咔哧地吃他的薯片。过了一会儿，他才反应过来。</p><p>“你的意思是......迪克？”</p><p>迪克思索了一下，他决定采用最保守的说法。</p><p>“我认识一个哨兵，他......”迪克盘着腿坐，还不时摇晃，“很努力，比任何人都勤奋，在猎人学院里他的学科得分是全A。你知道的，他想要当猎人驾驶员，但是他的适配度实在是太差啦。”</p><p>“多差？”</p><p>迪克想了想：“大概是个位数吧。”</p><p>“和你呢？你可是我见过的适配度最高的向导。”</p><p>迪克撑着头想了想。</p><p>“嘿，我怎么没想过这个呢，明天我就去找他。”</p><p>想明白了之后，迪克麻溜地盖上被子躺下，对沃利道晚安。</p><p>“喂喂？迪克？伙计？搭档？我呢？我呢！”</p><p>噢该死，迪克的蓝鸟已经在跳求偶舞了！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>【精神世界】<br/>主观意识在精神世界中死亡会导致该向导或哨兵变成植物人。<br/>哨兵向导的精神世界可由主观意识进行改造。<br/>向导可能拥有结构非常复杂的精神世界，例如两个或多个精神空间。<br/>【安全梯】<br/>哨兵向导术语。<br/>为防止精神世界崩溃对主观意识造成伤害，国际哨兵向导组织会要求哨兵和向导在精神世界中建造“安全梯”，一个在精神世界无法被改造、无法被破坏的安全区域。<br/>【护卫（Guard）】<br/>哨兵向导术语。<br/>指精神世界中具有对外来入侵的潜意识有监察、保卫、清除功能的潜意识。<br/>【武装庭院（Fence in the yard）】<br/>哨兵向导术语。指向自己的精神世界引入自己的“护卫”。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这世上有太多的灵异事件，半夜的鬼叫，凭空出现的人形，突然寒毛竖起等等等等。在普通人看来，这些事情诡异过头，难免让人提心吊胆。事实上，在哨兵向导的看来，这些所谓的“灵异事件”大部分都是真实存在的。</p><p>迪克听到自己的精神向导发出尖叫，那刺耳的声音让他开始脑袋发疼。</p><p>“我告诉过你，不——要——敲——门。你们在电梯里的时候我就能听到你们的脚步声。”</p><p>哨兵站在门口，他身材高大，一人的身躯就几乎把入口挡住。他看了一眼迪克，然后目光便直直地瞪着提姆，那双和他爸爸一模一样的蓝眼睛满是愤怒。</p><p>他很不耐烦，而且充满敌意。迪克能感觉到对方的精神向导——一只巨大的灰鲸——把自己的蓝鸟吐出来，朝着有些狼狈的小家伙展示他危险的牙齿。但小家伙并没有被他吓坏，他马上飞起来，不甘示弱地朝灰鲸挥舞自己锋利的爪子。</p><p>小红雀绕着剑拔弩张的精神向导飞了两圈，显然不知如何是好。</p><p>“对不起，康纳，我下次会注意的——”</p><p>“还有下一次？！”</p><p>“后退，哨兵。”暴涨的怒意使迪克下意识伸出右手做出禁止的姿势，“收敛你的敌意，”迪克顿了顿，“我会考虑忘记你刚才的挑衅。”</p><p>理论上，对精神向导的攻击并不能对哨兵或向导本人造成伤害。但是哨兵和向导们都会把对精神向导的攻击当作挑衅。</p><p>“迪克，冷静一下——”</p><p>“我是在挑衅你，”康纳瞄了提姆一眼，然后低头望着迪克，似乎对他的身高很不满意，“但是......我不想欺负向导。”</p><p>迪克露出微笑：“你可以试试。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯眉头微蹙，那是他即将醒来的征兆。阳光穿过窗外树荫，透过玻璃斜斜地落在床铺上，那有点刺眼。</p><p>微风吹着，吹着，丝丝缕缕的凉意落到布鲁斯的手上，没有花纹和蕾丝的触感，就像——红披风。</p><p>「克拉克？」</p><p>布鲁斯睁开眼，看见白色的窗帘下摆落在自己的手上，不一会儿又被风吹到地上。</p><p>“布鲁斯少爷，我不得不通知您，理查德少爷和提摩西少爷正在楼下等您共进午餐，赖床恐怕不合时宜。”</p><p>“......五分钟。”</p><p>“好的，布鲁斯少爷。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的关门声响起后，布鲁斯仍然在床上蜷着。大概过了两分钟，他才从床上下来。他走到窗边。</p><p>地毯有点不对劲。布鲁斯仔细辨认后发现地毯在他睡着的时候被更换过，当然窗帘也一样，变成了轻薄的朴素的布帘。他猜测那是因为昨晚没有及时关窗，以至于地毯和窗帘都被打湿。</p><p>“昨晚怎么样？”</p><p>布鲁斯已经坐下开始对付他的早餐。</p><p>“迪克和那个雇佣兵配合非常出色，两次充能，猎人几乎无损。我认为迪克的状态完全能重新适应猎人驾驶员的工作——噢阿福，为什么基地的厨师不能做出这么好吃的小甜饼呢？”</p><p>提姆忍不住又拿了一块小甜饼塞进嘴里。阿福礼貌地接受称赞，并表示他还做了很多，足够让提姆带回基地。这让提姆眼前一亮，要知道单凭超浓咖啡不足以支撑他长时间的通宵，他还需要一些美味，阿福的小甜饼是最好不过。</p><p>“精神评估的详细报告？”</p><p>“呃，其实——”</p><p>“尽快送到我的桌面上。”</p><p>布鲁斯看起来并不想多说，他眉头锁紧，看起来忧心忡忡。不过他又何时不是这样呢？</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>提姆朝迪克挤挤眼。他发现迪克一直在盯着布鲁斯，脸上的表情混杂着担忧。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>“是的，布鲁斯少爷？”</p><p>“那个窗帘，”布鲁斯在斟酌词句，“换了它。”</p><p>“......好的，布鲁斯少爷。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他很不好，他甚至没有改善，怎么回事？他没有吃药吗？”</p><p>迪克在提姆关上门之后就忍不住问道。提姆把一张椅子拉到床边，示意迪克躺到床上。</p><p>“他有吃，但是你知道的，那些药会让他嗜睡，脑子不清晰。他没有吃足够的量，哥谭港还需要他。”</p><p>“......真残酷。”</p><p>“随你怎么说。”</p><p>提姆开始翻箱倒柜找他的笔记本，他有很多个笔记本，但这不是主要原因。你知道单身男人，呃，不对，提姆还没有成年，总之他并不是擅长整理和收拾的人，而资料整理方面，管家可帮不上忙。</p><p>迪克舒舒服服地躺在床上甚至双手垫在脑后，叠着脚。他动动脚趾，不一会儿小家伙便扑腾着翅膀落在他的脚趾上。小红雀漆黑的小眼珠子圆溜溜的，红色胸脯上有两道黑色区域，呈交叉状。他就像是只背着两排子弹的小鸟儿。相比之下迪克的精神向导可比他大多了，大了整整两圈，现在他正低着头用喙给更小的伙计理毛。两只小家伙的感情可好。</p><p>他看着提姆忙忙碌碌的背影，突然问道：“不想和我聊聊康纳吗？”</p><p>提姆顿了顿，然后装作若无其事地继续翻找。然而这短暂的停顿依然被迪克捕捉到，他饶有兴趣地撑着脑袋。</p><p>昨晚那支插曲确实让人意想不到，赌气的两人竟在三更半夜之时跑到训练场进行对决。当然他们并没有使用场所的权限，是提姆给他们开的门。</p><p>赤脚站在软垫上的两人纷纷脱掉外套，只剩下一件薄薄的内衫。穿着白大褂的提姆坐在软垫外的台阶上把木棍递给他们。迪克和康纳，向导和哨兵，两人就像两只猫科动物互相试探。静如处子，动如脱兔。</p><p>他们真的不打不相识。每当他们其中一人被对方击倒，就会马上扳回一局，你来我往，互不相让。如果说一开始他们仍对对方抱有不满，在大汗淋漓的对决之后，这些许的不愉快早被抛诸脑后。提姆在一旁记录他们的比分，最终迪克以16-15险胜。</p><p>“你......呼......很不错。”康纳躺在软垫上气喘吁吁，“康纳·肯特，前YJ探员，三天前到哥谭基地报到。你呢？”</p><p>迪克也躺得四仰八叉。</p><p>“迪克·格雷森，前筑墙大军。”</p><p>这话说完后连他自己都忍不住笑出声。提姆跑过来，认真地汇报结论。</p><p>“16-15，根据我的观察，你们对彼此的进攻方式有比较强的默契。我觉得你们会成为很不错的搭档。”成为“夜翼”的新驾驶员。</p><p>“哇哦，我该说我真荣幸吗？你可是那个'夜翼'诶。”</p><p>“我开始担心猛禽那家伙要失业啦。”</p><p>迪克和康纳兀自笑着，康纳还在说些俏皮话，似乎压根儿没有瞧提姆一眼。不知怎么的，迪克能嗅到空气中苦涩的味道。那是只有向导才能嗅到的情绪的味道。</p><p>“聊什么？”</p><p>迪克思考了一下：“他的肱二头肌很漂亮？”</p><p>提姆差点笑出声。</p><p>向导本该是操纵情绪的好手，提姆确实没有表现出异样，但是那原本乖乖坐在蓝鸟旁边的小红雀突然不安分起来。蓝鸟盯着他，用他的喙啄了一下小红雀可爱的小脑瓜。</p><p>迪克抿了抿嘴。他能感受到提姆身上散发出温暖的情绪。他的心情很好。</p><p>“你喜欢他。”</p><p>这下让提姆手足无措。他吃惊地回过头盯着舒舒服服躺着的迪克。</p><p>“我......什么？！”</p><p>“噢拜托，你太明显了，提宝。”</p><p>迪克对提姆的情绪控制很不满意，但是转念一想，他们这一类人并不是传统向导，花力气对怪兽掩饰自己的情绪有什么用呢。</p><p>提姆很快冷静下来。他深呼吸一口，然后耸了耸肩。</p><p>“事实是，我很关心他。怪兽让他失去他的家人和他的城市，虽然他和家人的关系一直不好，但是我能感受到他的孤独和悲伤......”</p><p>迪克看着提姆一本正经的样子，撇了撇嘴，这让提姆感到莫名的紧张。</p><p>“干......干什么？你不相信？”</p><p>“正相反，我相信。”</p><p>“你的表情可不是这么说的。”</p><p>“康纳是很优秀的哨兵，”迪克坐起来，“向导会被优秀的哨兵吸引，这其实没什么的，就好像男人总会被漂亮的女人吸引不是么？但是你紧张过头啦。”</p><p>“呃，”提姆打量自己，“我有吗？”</p><p>迪克愉快地哼哼两声。这让提姆更加难堪。</p><p>“呃，不如我们跳过这一步？”提姆放弃寻找他的笔记本了。</p><p>“反正向布鲁斯提交报告的不是我。”迪克耸肩，他决定暂时饶过提姆，“你好像没有进过我的精神世界？”</p><p>“是啊，'夜翼'的精神世界！我开始期待了！”</p><p>“我是说，你不知道我的安全梯在哪。”</p><p>提姆笑了：“我可要成为最伟大的'侦探'不是吗？而且如果你的精神世界一切正常，我会需要安全梯吗？”</p><p>迪克面露难色。</p><p>“听着，试着不要在我的精神世界到处乱跑好吗？我——”迪克眼神闪烁了一下，“我不太喜欢这样。”</p><p>人们普遍对向导有不同程度的误解，比如，认为向导理解他人的手段是窃听别人的私密想法。其实，这是胡乱猜测，大部分的向导依然非常尊重他人的隐私，通常情况下他们理解他人的方式也和普通人一样，倾听和观察。</p><p>迪克在说谎。提姆笃定。</p><p>“嗯哼，放松，迪克。”</p><p>提姆握着迪克的手。适当的身体接触。</p><p>“我猜你的精神世界里有马戏团——”</p><p>扩散的精神像是一张巨大的网，精神的集中就像是把这张网压缩、拉长，在精神的接触中与另一端的精神联接——</p><p>提姆开始发抖，他打了一个巨响的喷嚏。声音像波浪一般在马戏团巨大的帐篷里回荡。</p><p>“噢老天，马戏团里没人的时候可真冷。”</p><p>“是啊......”</p><p>迪克的声音从提姆背后传来。本该热闹非凡的马戏团内空无一人，就像在凌晨两点，所有工作人员都已进入梦乡。环绕舞台的观众席本该座无虚席，现在却完全被黑暗笼罩，只余舞台上一盏小灯仍在颤颤巍巍地发着光，隐隐约约能照亮中心舞台上挂着的巨大海报上的醒目标题——“哈利马戏团欢迎您”。</p><p>提姆的手表上显示现在是下午七点，本该是马戏团最热闹的时候。</p><p>一圈环状水池把中心舞台和环状外缘舞台隔开，这里是海豚表演的场地，只要打开后台水池的闸门，训练有素的海豚便鱼贯而出。迪克走到中心舞台边缘，水池中便升起供他通过的铁桥。</p><p>这本该由设备师从后台操作，但是在精神世界中，所有的一切都可以由主观意识创造。这是迪克的精神世界，也是他的潜意识的反映，他的性格的起源、他的记忆、他的感情都隐藏在这个世界里。</p><p>迪克走过铁桥，走到外缘舞台的窄道上，他示意提姆跟上。</p><p>“这里好黑。”</p><p>迪克露出微笑：“来点烟花怎么样？”</p><p>话音刚落，窄道两旁的烟花喷口喷出三米高的火花，接连不断，像两排生生不息的火树银花。两人淹没在亮白色的光芒里，蓝色的瞳孔被照得雪亮。</p><p>提姆看呆了。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”</p><p>“很漂亮。”提姆抿着嘴，眼里流露着符合他年龄的天真，“我是第一个看到这个的吗？”</p><p>“嗯......”迪克穿过烟花窄道，走到观众席上。</p><p>他喃喃道：“你是第二个......”</p><p>“你说什么？！”提姆赶紧跟上，他没有听清。</p><p>提姆走出外缘舞台时，烟花便熄灭了，只余零星残火从烟花喷口跳落。迪克每到一个观众席区域，帐篷上的吊灯便像感应灯般亮起，尽管那不是。</p><p>最终两人走到观众席最后排，也就是观众席最高处，俯视着偌大的马戏团。空无一人，冷冷清清，怪叫人寂寞的。</p><p>“还满意？”迪克背靠着围栏说道，“我的精神评估能合格吗？”</p><p>“我觉得马戏团应该要更热闹一些，”提姆用肘子顶撞迪克，“'武装庭院'怎么样？”</p><p>“那恐怕不行......”迪克为难道。</p><p>“怕我发现你的小秘密？”提姆笑着指着他的手表，“拜托，现在是'晚上七点'，该是马戏团表演的时候啦。”</p><p>迪克朝他的手表划了半圈，分针飞快往前转动指到“两点”。</p><p>“你看，现在是'凌晨两点'，大家该睡觉啦。”</p><p>提姆撇撇嘴，觉得很扫兴。迪克看着他失望的样子，终归于心不忍，于是他划动手指，分针又倒回“下午七点”。</p><p>一个，两个，三个。一串串小葡萄一般的彩灯亮起来，装点着舞台边缘。开始有工作人员从后台跑到舞台上，遮掩着后台的布帘抖动着，似乎有许多人在里面忙忙碌碌。提姆看见大帐篷的入口开始出现人影，男女老少，三五成群，渐渐出现在观众席上。马戏团渐渐热闹起来。</p><p>“这真棒。”提姆整个人挂在围栏上，看着下面大声吵闹的观众，“这就是你长大的地方吗？”</p><p>迪克搜索着入场观众，一个穿着红色运动外套的青年走进他的视野，深色新百伦鸭舌帽沿遮住他的脸庞。他脚步匆匆，和周围洋溢的欢乐气氛格格不入。</p><p>青年突然抬头直直望向迪克，就好像早就知道他的所在位置。</p><p>那目光再熟悉不过，反应过来的迪克一把抓住提姆的手。</p><p>“呃，迪克？”</p><p>“跟我来。”</p><p>迪克紧紧握住提姆的手，提姆刚想告诉他他的手被握到很痛，可当他抬起头，迪克紧皱的眉头让提姆意识到严重性。</p><p>他想起迪克那份关于“精神失控”的报告。人类的精神世界有自我监察、保卫和清理的能力，会对外来入侵的潜意识进行排斥。学术上常把这些潜意识称为“护卫”。而报告中指出，迪克的“护卫”曾展现出极强攻击性。</p><p>迪克把提姆推进后台。离入场结束还有一段时间，表演人员都挤在后台做表演最后的准备，这让本来就窄小的通道更加拥挤。</p><p>“嘿！”一个大嗓门把艰难前进的两人喝住，“你们是什么人？游客不能来这里！”</p><p>迪克赶紧扯住提姆想要原路返回，却出人意料地呆在原地。</p><p>那件鲜红色的运动外套实在是太惹人注目，提姆挣扎着从人堆中探出脑袋，终于看清那个人。他看起来很年轻，乍一眼看下去，青年并没有出众的容颜，但他有一双绿眼睛。绿色并不是非常出众的瞳色，但他眼底的情愫却让这双眼睛过目难忘。</p><p>提姆也不明白在这么吵闹的地方他是怎么听清对方在讲什么的，他只知道迪克握着自己的手直冒冷汗，而眼前男子的话像是在他脑海里响起一般：</p><p>“迪基，好久不见。”</p><p>然后青年掏出一把水果刀，在明明灭灭的灯光下，刀锋泛着瘆人的寒意。</p><p>人群像是惊弓之鸟尖叫着四散而去。迪克终于清醒过来，他把提姆护在身后，朝他大喊：“找到那个关着狮子的笼子，进去，然后隐藏好自己，等我来找你。”</p><p>安全梯设置在狮子的笼子里？！那还真是......</p><p>提姆被人群冲得直不起腰，甚至差点被大象踩一脚。他顾不得骂脏话，只得跌跌撞撞跑进后台关着动物的地方。在穿过各式各样的笼子之后终于找到那只朝他怒吼的狮子。</p><p>好极了，可能他在被迪克的“护卫”捅死之前就要死在狮子的利齿之下。</p><p>提姆试着深吸一口气，在多次尝试之后终于冷静下来。</p><p>提摩西，冷静。你不得不承认，从安全梯的隐蔽性的角度而言，这确实是聪明的做法，让人意想不到。</p><p>他知道自己没有时间去找开锁的钥匙，他四处张望，终于从表演道具里翻找出一把斧头。借助其他笼子，提姆终于爬上关押狮子的笼子上方，透过铁笼的网眼，提姆能看见这只毛色光亮的雄狮正死死盯着自己，展露着叫人血液倒流的利齿。</p><p>一下两下，提姆论起斧头用力砍着铁链，这些铁链的环扣直径足足有一厘米。敲击发出的金属声响显然激怒了狮子，猛兽一方面忌惮锐利的斧子，一面却又对胆大包天的人类虎视眈眈。在铁链断裂之时，雄狮便仰天长啸，直直往铁门撞去，那一捆颇有份量的铁链在狮子的抓挠之下沉重地掉在地上。狮子猛地朝铁门撞去，直直冲出三四步，几乎要撞到对面另一个铁笼上。</p><p>提姆眼疾手快，他没有等狮子回头便翻身朝笼子内部落去。</p><p>下落的过程中，他忍不住在心里祈祷：希望这里真的是安全梯所在地，否则等待他的下场......提姆不敢想象。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我的老天，你一定要穿这个吗？不过是去我家吃个便饭而已！”</p><p>“......你爸可是布鲁斯·韦恩！”</p><p>提姆眨了眨眼睛，他的眼前漆黑一片......呃，这样说也不准确——一道纵向的缝隙外漏进丝丝亮光。提姆尝试移动自己的脚，却意外发现自己身上挂着不少又热又软的东西——他好像在一个衣柜里？</p><p>提姆直翻白眼，他对于迪克设置的安全梯入口无力吐槽。</p><p>“所以到底怎样？”</p><p>透过衣柜的缝隙，提姆能看见有人影在晃动。他确定在最开始，他听到迪克的声音。于是他冒险地把缝隙推开一个拇指的宽度，他看见一个陌生男人——</p><p>男人眉头皱紧，他身穿灰色休闲西服，侧脸使他看起来英俊非凡。提姆总觉得这个年轻男人似乎有点面善——</p><p>“我看起来真的那么糟糕吗？”</p><p>“嗯……事实上——”</p><p>一对手臂搂住了男人的颈脖，左手无名指上的银环异常惹人注目——反应过来的提姆吓得差点从衣柜里滚出去。</p><p>“杰，你今天真是太帅了！”</p><p>——在提姆的记忆中，迪克这个漂亮男人的脸庞从未像现在这样富有活力，这样熠熠生辉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗伊被电脑发出的警报骚扰得难受，干脆一掀被子把脑袋蒙起来，继续呼呼睡大觉。</p><p>“起来！有怪兽！是第二代里体型最大的！”</p><p>杰森早已从床上爬起来，鞋子已经穿好，随手套上外衣就能走出宿舍门。他见罗伊毫无反应，干脆利落地掀开他的被子，狠狠搓他那一头红毛。罗伊终于不堪其扰大叫一声爬起来，带着愤怒两步跳下双层床的铁梯，那气势像是要把杰森暴打一顿。</p><p>“现在才凌晨三点！”他朝早就跑远的杰森大喊。</p><p>其实有新的怪兽来了也没杰森和罗伊什么事，他们是哥谭基地新来的哨兵学员，在这个双向导制为主流的世界，在驾驶猎人方面可还真没有他们什么事。环太平洋的国家研制的猎人虽根据地区的不同而有所差异，但使用哨兵驾驶员的猎人闻所未闻。因为普通人和哨兵难以承受与猎人连接所带来的精神负载。</p><p>虽然希望渺茫，但是杰森是切切实实把成为猎人驾驶员作为梦想。尽管目前现实情况不允许就是了。但是，谁知道几年之后的情况如何呢？就现在的情况而言，成为猎人的零件保养员对杰森来说也有很强的诱惑力。不管怎样，他只是想为抗击怪兽贡献力量。</p><p>杰森没想到他刚走过拐角便和迎面而来的人撞满怀。他定睛一看，才发现这个人是“夜翼”的驾驶员，迪克·格雷森，哥谭基地人见人爱的“黄金男孩”。那还真是......</p><p>太好了。</p><p>“晚上好，杰森，你来看猎人出舱吗？”</p><p>他们不约而同朝电梯的方向走去。迪克只穿了内层战斗服，内藏感应器的纯黑紧身衣包裹住他的全身，完全把他健美的身形很好地勾勒出来。他的胸前是一只蓝色的鸟展翅的图案，杰森觉得这个颜色很衬迪克的眼睛。</p><p>“是啊。你呢，'夜翼'也要出动吗？我以为怪兽是在海滨城。”毕竟他们基地可有二十架猎人。</p><p>他们一起走进电梯。杰森才发现小蓝鸟不知道从什么时候开始就一直站在他的肩膀上，圆溜溜的小眼珠子直盯着杰森，歪着小脑袋，就像迪克有时候下意识做出的小动作一样。</p><p>“是啊。我们去支援海滨城，来了个大家伙。”他说的“我们”显然是指他和他的另一个驾驶员沃利。</p><p>迪克无意识瞄了杰森肩膀上的精神向导一眼：“小家伙挺喜欢你的。”</p><p>这句话的暗示意味着太多。杰森知道精神向导在一定程度上是哨兵和向导精神状态的反映，它所展现的可能是哨兵和向导意想不到的内在想法。当然，只是“一定程度”上的。</p><p>杰森点点头，一时不知道要如何回复。他们之间的关系仅限于此，课堂上，杰森是学员，迪克是他们班级的特别指导员——挂名的；在平时，他们是同属同一个基地的同事。他们并不熟悉，仅仅是点头之交，尽管杰森很希望自己能和迪克说点什么。因为其实杰森还挺喜欢这个向导的。</p><p>不过话说回来，谁不会喜欢他呢？他很年轻，有漂亮的脸蛋，讨人喜欢的性格，更有辉煌的战绩。谁都会喜欢迪克·格雷森。</p><p>电梯的铁栅门打开，迪克率先走出去，杰森在后面控制自己的目光不要落在前面人的屁股上。他加快脚步跟了上去。</p><p>“杰森，我先走啦。提前对你说晚安。”</p><p>在进入驾驶室之前，迪克回过头朝杰森露出一个灿烂过分的笑容，猛地击中杰森的心房。</p><p>“嘿！迪克！”杰森下意识叫住了迪克。</p><p>“是的？”迪克已经推开驾驶室的门，甚至已经踏进去一只脚，但是他还是回过头。被夹在门中间的迪克看上去挺滑稽的。显然，迪克没有预料到杰森会叫住他。他当然无法预料到，因为连杰森自己也被自己吓了一跳。他努力回想他们之前遇到这种即将分开的场合是如何发展的，杰森记得，一般都是两人打个照面，互相寒暄两句，然后就各自离开，他们从来没有遇到过这种全新的展开——</p><p>操他的寒暄，操他的各自离开。杰森想。</p><p>“你知道，虽然我觉得你可能已经知道了，但是我觉得——”</p><p>杰森越说越没有勇气，他不自觉盯着旁边的墙壁，努力想着这水泥墙壁到底有多少年了这上面绿绿的颜色是上过漆还是——</p><p>“是的？”迪克看着杰森的脸微微涨红，他的双手像是找不到合适的位置而尴尬地在空中挥动。迪克觉得可爱极了。</p><p>杰森深吸一口气，努力把目光放回迪克身上，后者正笑意盈盈地看着他，挑挑眉毛鼓励他继续说下去。杰森突然又怂了。</p><p>“我、我是说，”杰森随意指指饭堂的方向，他现在只想把双手砍下来，这真的太尴尬了，“你知道的，饭堂推出了新口味的可丽饼，听说挺不错的，也许我们可以——我是说、我们——”</p><p>杰森干巴巴地把无关的话像挤牙膏那样挤完，他像个滑稽的小丑，就像一个可笑的白痴。天哪，他只是想约迪克为什么事情总是这么难？他喜欢迪克，他当然喜欢他，当然是那种想操他的喜欢，然而现在他只想掉头就跑把罗伊从被窝里拖出来让他把自己暴打一顿。他甚至考虑要不憋气把自己憋死在原地算了。</p><p>“哇哦，听上去真不错，”迪克朝他挤了挤眼睛，“也许明天中午我们可以一起尝试一下？作为饭后甜点？”</p><p>“对对就是这个，我就是想说这个。”杰森疯狂点头，忍不住往前走了几步。他觉得自己又能呼吸了，他可没想到迪克真的会这样回答，他甚至没有意识到在听到迪克的回复之后他的情绪一瞬间变得有多激动。在他的内心里他已经一拳砸爆墙上的水管让喷出的高压水射满全身然后狂甩自己脱下来的湿透衣服朝路人大喊“嗨起来宝贝！”</p><p>“那我们明天中午见。”迪克朝他眨了眨眼便缩回驾驶室去。</p><p>“明天见——”杰森机械地朝门板挥手，关门声一响起他便用力挥动双臂，双拳疯狂地捶击空气就差像个小姑娘那样原地蹦跳。他四处张望，真的使劲朝铁水管踹去，结果因为用力太猛直接摔到地上。那可是水泥地面，杰森痛到脸都变形。</p><p>“噢我的老天！我的屁股......”</p><p>杰森吃痛地扶着水管爬起来，他好像在发抖，不知道是因为痛还是亢奋。这真是太过了，我的老天，这太多了，太多了，远远超过他的预期。基督啊，他可是迪克·格雷森，天哪，他可是“夜翼”。他望着暗红色的水管，怎么看怎么可爱——</p><p>“噢水管！今天的你特别可爱！”</p><p>杰森抱住水管狠狠亲了一下。他往前走了两步。</p><p>“电闸，你也很可爱！”</p><p>杰森又狠狠地亲了亲电闸的铁皮箱。</p><p>他在驾驶室外面站了好一会儿，好像在原地转圈，又好像在傻笑。然后他才慢吞吞地朝六号舱——“夜翼”的舱位——的观测台走去，走了两步后直接跑了起来，他觉得他现在能绕着赤道跑三圈直接跑到北极去都不带喘气。他正好赶上看到六号舱门打开，外面波涛汹涌。三代机“夜翼”被传送带缓慢朝哥谭港的大陆架送去。</p><p>无论多少次，多少次他亲眼目睹“夜翼”都会惊叹不已。“夜翼”是杰森见过的最漂亮的三代机，他通体暗蓝，像深海，更像夜空，令人忍不住产生联想。他线条优美，像最神秘的精灵。不同于基地其它批量生产的猎人，“夜翼”是专为他的驾驶员设计的——王牌驾驶员的特权——他独一无二，就像一件艺术品一样美丽。</p><p>杰森双手交叠在观测台的铁栏上。他有一个隐秘的想法，即使是他最好的朋友罗伊也不知道：他希望能成为“夜翼”的驾驶员。这不是说希望能再造一架“夜翼”，嗯......他是说，他想要那个向导。</p><p>杰森突然不好意思地挠挠头，四处张望，明明四下无人——大半夜的大家都在睡觉——他总觉得有人在读取他的想法。他深呼吸，刚才的亢奋还未完全平静，他心脏跳得飞快，似乎稍微想一想这个念头都是越线的。</p><p>是的。杰森觉得自己可能在兀自脸红——这真是有点可笑不是吗。我想要迪克·格雷森成为我的向导。</p><p>“你能不能不要......？”沃利觉得无法忍受。</p><p>“不。”迪克马上制止他，“不要说出来。”</p><p>沃利切换到精神频道。</p><p>「你刚才绝对是向那个哨兵抛媚眼了，我的老天。」</p><p>海浪的声音越来越大，“夜翼”被传送出舱门外，哥谭港的波浪打在猎人的腿部。</p><p>一阵系统电子音打断了他们：“投降器固定准备。”</p><p>多个投降器从舱门内飞到猎人上空投下绳索固定在猎人的肩膀上，驾驶员跟着系统电子音的提示进行投降器锁定。随后猎人便在投降器的悬挂下浮在空中，往海滨城方向飞去。驾驶员双手垂下，身体放松，让猎人以竖直的姿态被运输。哥谭基地到海滨城基地有一段距离，运送途中无聊得很，两个年轻人肆无忌惮开始扯皮。</p><p>「我才一个月没进入你的脑子里，兄弟，红发美女们都去哪里了？为什么你会喜欢那个像熊一样的男人！」</p><p>沃利做出一个恶心的表情，「你为了经常看到他而申请当他的班级的特殊指导员？我的天呐，这是什么花招！」</p><p>「他叫杰森·陶德，而且他的精神向导真的是棕熊。」迪克耐心地解释道。</p><p>「我不明白，我以为你会看上更高级一点的哨兵，你知道的，蝙蝠爸爸会给你找来任何你想要的哨兵。那个杰森只是个学员，实习期不到一个月！他有的你都有，而且你的更好！」</p><p>「他很帅气，而且他的肌肉超棒的。」迪克有点脸红，他现在很亢奋，「而且你不觉得他很可爱吗？就像他的熊。」</p><p>「我得说，他的搭讪是我见过的最差劲的，而你现在表现得像个傻瓜，我以为你是情场高手。」沃利很嫌弃，他是在嫌弃他浑身冒着粉红泡泡的搭档。</p><p>「嘿沃利，你没有资格说我！你一晚上没睡好，你有被害妄想症，你甚至不知道那个“绿灯”长什么样！」</p><p>「你不懂，」提到这个，沃利义愤填膺，「他就是个强盗！他要夺走我的自由！」</p><p>「......我知道阿尔忒弥斯为什么和你分手了。」</p><p>「闭嘴迪克！」</p><p>他们的对话被系统的电子提示音打断，芭芭拉的声音在猎人驾驶舱响起。</p><p>“这里是哥谭基地，我是芭芭拉，韦恩将军待命。”</p><p>两个兔崽子马上停止在精神频道的闲聊，不出意料，系统马上传来一段声音低沉的发言。</p><p>“我是布鲁斯·韦恩将军，本次作战由我指挥。”</p><p>沃利打了个哆嗦。</p><p>“嘿，兄弟，我以为你早就习惯这个。”迪克趁机损他。</p><p>“拜托，我永远都习惯不了，他——”</p><p>“先生们，记住你们是在作战中，怪兽可不会听你们的废话。”</p><p>“是的，长官。”挨批的小年轻只能硬着头皮，光听见声音就能想象到命令者吓人的脸色。</p><p>他们面前的屏幕依然只有在投降器的照射灯下不停翻涌的黑暗海浪，投降器悬挂着他们穿过海面，他们看不到夜色，星星月亮这些美景与他们无缘。现在是凌晨三点多，两个年轻人有点昏昏欲睡。</p><p>远方突然出现光亮，不是投降器那种被海面反射回来的光，而是切切实实的城市的光。他们看到海岸线。两个驾驶员都清醒过来。</p><p>“那是我的哈尔叔叔的城市，”沃利说这话的时候自豪极了，“他是海滨城塔的首席向导。”</p><p>“布鲁斯也是哥谭塔的首席向导，”迪克也不服输，“我们一定要比这个吗？”</p><p>海岸线离他们越来越近，黑夜中的海滨城灯火璀璨，把他们即将降落的大陆架照得发亮。黑暗中，他们看见一尊高大的人形伫立在距离海岸线十英里的地方，灯火只照顾他的背影，使他看起来扑朔迷离。</p><p>“你看见那个东西了吗？”沃利问道，“你知道我指什么。”</p><p>“我在你的脑子里，兄弟。”迪克也看见那尊高大的猎人，他一动不动，就像是守卫骑士一般。</p><p>“我觉得是新的猎人吧，但是那家伙看起来真酷。”</p><p>投降器离海岸线越来越近，他们在上空接近人形，投降器的照射灯扫视着海面，即将要扫到人形身上——</p><p>有人连接了他们的精神频道，他们还来不及吃惊便看到橙黄的照射灯扫到巨大的人形身上，暗绿色的喷漆看起来酷毙了。他们和人形达到了可以进行精神联接的距离。</p><p>「哈，这不是小可爱沃利吗？」</p><p>沃利一下子便认出了精神频道另一边的向导。</p><p>「我的天呐！是哈尔叔叔！他就是那个试验机！四代猎人“翡翠骑士”！」沃利又惊又喜，他强烈的精神波动甚至让迪克有点受不了。</p><p>「我知道了......控制一下你的情绪，沃利。」</p><p>“正在进行投降准备。”系统发出提示的电子音，“倒数3,2,1。”</p><p>迪克和沃利一起举起双手，“夜翼”在绳索断开后垂直往水面砸去，沉重地落在大陆架上，溅起巨大的浪花。两个驾驶员在失重中做好落地的预定准备，双腿微屈减少冲量，完成着陆。</p><p>“投降成功。”</p><p>三代机“夜翼”被投降在新猎人和海岸线之间，离“翡翠骑士”五英里，完全超出向导可以构建精神频道的距离。这让两个年轻驾驶员有点沮丧。</p><p>看看这个四代猎人！他们在“翡翠骑士”的背后把这个新机甲看得一清二楚，比三代机更巨大的吨位，魁梧的身形，全身上下覆盖着护甲，更别提重重护甲下隐藏的各类炮火导弹，他的重拳定能把怪兽打得嗷嗷直叫。</p><p>“酷！这真是酷毙了！”沃利兴奋地大声叫喊，“我现在完全不担心那个什么体型最大的二代怪兽——话说这怪兽有名字了吗？”</p><p>“我是韦恩将军，接下来海滨城基地的指挥官会对你们发出指示，记住，”布鲁斯可怕的命令又让沃利打了个哆嗦，“你们背后是两百万居民，你们不允许有任何失误。”</p><p>“是的，长官！”</p><p>“该认真起来了伙计，”迪克很快进入战斗状态，“声纳和雷达都有反应——注意！它来了！”</p><p>“翡翠骑士”身边的海浪突然隆起一座高大的山峰，怪兽的身形逐渐从海水中显现——</p><p>“哈尔叔叔！”沃利急得大喊，“该死！我们得去帮他！”</p><p>他们都知道作战计划，三代机“夜翼”作为最后防线，坚决守护海滨城，不得轻举妄动。但是沃利说，去他的最后防线！</p><p>“迪克，”沃利盯着他的搭档，“你知道我在想什么。”</p><p>“你需要我重复多少次，伙计？”迪克叹气，“我在你的脑子里。”</p><p>三代猎人在海浪中抬起右脚，依附在钢铁脚步的海水随着猎人右脚的抬起而往下摔落，像是一场小型暴雨。驾驶舱内的两个驾驶员在固定器上费力地迈步，即使是在机甲内部也能感受到海水从怪兽身上摔下海面的气势，以及怪兽咆哮的余波。他们震惊于新的怪兽的体型之巨超过以往他们所击杀的任何一只，而它进攻的灵活更让三代猎人难以置信。</p><p>只见怪兽躲开“翡翠骑士”迎面而来的直拳，咆哮着朝猎人另一个肩膀咬去——那莹蓝色的血盆大口令人毛骨悚然，暗蓝色的牙齿整齐码成一个大圈，像一座座尖锐的小山，能轻而易举撕碎猎人的钢铁之躯。</p><p>迪克和沃利惊呼：“不！！！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰森看到直升机降落时他在跑步。准确一点来说，那是实习生班级的早晨跑操——要算入考勤。罗伊瞄准指导员的目光转移到队伍后端的时机，抓紧时间对旁边的杰森说起悄悄话：“你看见那个红发美女了吗？”</p><p>杰森没有回答，余光却在瞄从直升机上下来的人。一个红发女人，被接待员毕恭毕敬地迎接，他们正在交谈。杰森并不意外外人的来访，基地的日程表上理应包含各类上级突击检查，物资运输，技术团交流，甚至学院参观。毕竟杰森第一次参观哥谭基地是由于猎人学院组织的一次实地学习活动。</p><p>队伍从指导员面前跑过，罗伊瞅准时机：“看呐，烟熏妆！”</p><p>杰森认出女人身上穿着的是哥谭塔的制服，这说明她是一名职业哨兵或者向导，杰森不知道。但是，烟熏妆，开玩笑吗？杰森以为进入军事场所的人员都必须衣冠整齐、面容整洁，但是他未从接待员身上发现有什么不妥——是的，尽管距离有点远，杰森也能清楚地看见两人交谈的微表情，他可是哨兵。</p><p>“她叫凯特·凯恩。”一直一言不发的杰森突然说道。没有办法，那是他的坏习惯。他偷听了对方的对话尽管这很不道德，但是，当杰森还是一个街头男孩时，多听一点消息没准能救他的命。</p><p>罗伊明显很高兴，在向杰森述说他关于午餐约会的伟大计划，但后者明显兴趣缺缺。他瞄了一眼指导员的位置，然后把目光落在前面人的后脑勺上，有点想打瞌睡——他绝不会说他昨晚失眠了，因为太兴奋。</p><p>凯特在接待室坐下。接待员为她端来一杯咖啡，抱歉地告诉她，韦恩将军暂时抽不开身。</p><p>“我知道了。”凯特对这样的委婉拒绝并不意外，她盯着指导员的脸，哨兵的视力使她看得更加清晰，“大概需要多久？”</p><p>“这个......可真不好说。”</p><p>凯特开始打量接待室内，她注意到摄像头的位置还有她刚进门时，门口贴着的消防疏散路线。</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>凯特搓着手。她点点头表示理解。</p><p>“伙计，我得说，你的黑眼圈看起来真可怕。”罗伊把餐盘放到饭堂的餐桌上，在杰森对面坐下来，“你失眠了吗？”</p><p>“......今日凌晨三时四十九分，海滨城遭到怪兽入侵——”</p><p>晨间新闻的音乐在一片嘈杂声中响起，电视屏幕上出现了怪兽与猎人打斗的场面。杰森强打起精神，一边听着新闻一边埋头把早饭扒拉进嘴里。</p><p>“哇，快看，那是个大家伙！”</p><p>“那怪物真的是第二代？哇哦——”</p><p>“它的速度太快了，老天啊——”</p><p>挂在墙上的电视机前聚集了越来越多的人，有的人把早饭端到电视前，有的人甚至顾不上吃早饭。人群中，不知道谁先提起：“听说昨晚支援海滨城的是‘夜翼’？有六号舱的伙计在吗？韦斯特？格雷森？有人看见他们吗——”</p><p>“——我？怎么了？”</p><p>“你怎么还在这？你不是六号舱的吗？”</p><p>“我怎么不能在这——噢天哪，肯尼你是个混蛋，我才不要现在对付那些粘粘糊糊的怪兽血液，恶心透了！”</p><p>哄堂大笑。猎人在和怪兽进行战斗之后难免被怪兽莹蓝色的血液喷到到处都是，怪兽的血液不仅有毒，而且具有强烈的腐蚀性。因此每个猎人都有专属的机组人员，负责对其进行维修、清理和保养。他们最忙的时候，往往是猎人刚结束战斗被运回基地的时候，此时沾着怪兽血液的机甲必须得到及时的清理。尽管如此，零件的损耗却总是难免，而猎人的零件对材料和工艺要求颇高，碍于每个猎人的独特性，猎人零件非但无法批量生产，而且造价高昂。无论对哪一个国家而言，猎人的经费都是一笔令人头疼的巨款。</p><p>“再说，”成为话题中心的六号舱机组人员似乎有些满意，“这次不知道怎么搞的，‘夜翼’还没被运回来，以前这个时候——”</p><p>迪克是被窗外的亮光弄醒的。他醒来的时候脑袋依然昏昏沉沉，甚至隐隐发痛，那是因为缺少睡眠。待他从床上坐起来，脑子稍微清醒一点之后，他开始腹诽为他们准备房间的伙计怎么不多提醒一句“如果不想被太阳晒屁股的话记得拉上窗帘”。</p><p>等他和沃利都洗漱完毕、被工作人员领进会议室时，两人着实有点被吓到。小型会议室内的人看起来等候多时了，迪克打赌，海滨城基地的主要骨干都集中在这里。而且他们看起来面容严肃，这让打了半个哈欠的沃利不得不把哈欠呛回去。最终是一只金色的麋鹿拯救了站在门口进退不得的两人，迪克知道他们碰到熟人了，因为沃利几乎是毫不犹豫地拉着迪克的手臂跟着精神向导走，就像两个乖乖跟着圣诞老人的坐骑的小孩子。</p><p>“沃利！来这里！”金色头发的男人向他们招手，迪克注意到他似乎整个人都是浅色系的，就像阳光一样具有亲和力。</p><p>“嗨，沃利小甜心！你的搭档？”噢老天，连万人迷迪克都觉得坐在金发男人身旁那家伙招呼他们的声音亲昵过分。然而沃利好像已经习惯了来自他的叔叔的甜腻称呼，要知道如果是别人这样喊他，沃利的脸蛋一定红得比任何人快。</p><p>“巴里叔叔！哈尔叔叔！呃，对了，这位是迪克·格雷森，我的驾驶员，我告诉过你们。”</p><p>迪克礼貌地朝他们摆摆手：“你们好。”</p><p>沃利向迪克介绍他的叔叔们：“这位是巴里·艾伦，中央城塔首席哨兵——”</p><p>“叫我巴里。”巴里亲切地朝迪克点点头，他的笑容透着暖意，实际上迪克觉得他们这一家子的互动都有一种说不清的温暖感。在沃利坐下之后，巴里便亲昵地搂着他的肩膀，揉揉他那一头红毛，一切都那么自然。要知道，迪克不会想知道布鲁斯搂着他的肩膀摸他的脑袋时候的脸色。</p><p>“然后这位是哈尔·乔丹，他是——”</p><p>“我知道，”迪克打断了他，“海滨城塔兼绿灯军团的首席向导，传奇的猎人试用员，带着五岁的你吃了超大份草莓冰淇淋，在你十二岁生日的时候带你去吃了三个大号的新奥尔良芝士披萨，还有——”</p><p>沃利赶紧捂住迪克的嘴：“天哪！迪克你是个混蛋！”</p><p>迪克还想说更多，哈尔已经笑到岔气，他一边笑一边抹眼睛：“小沃利，你的好友可真有趣！”</p><p>“认真的？超大份的草莓冰淇淋？你有没有想到孩子会因此拉肚子？”巴里一边露出谴责的眼神一边试图憋笑，“而且你都没有给我买过。”</p><p>“噢这是我的大失误！”哈尔笑着摸上巴里的嘴唇，“我要怎样做才能表达我的歉意？一个吻足够吗？”</p><p>眼看他的叔叔们就要亲上了，沃利吐吐舌头把搭档的脑袋转回去。</p><p>与会人员默契地把会议室的中央让给笔记本电脑和技术人员们，转而坐在靠墙的座位上。</p><p>让迪克有些沮丧的是，现在才早上九点，这意味着他们只睡了不到四个小时。凌晨四点的时候他们在狠踹怪兽的屁股，呃，其实主要功劳属于“翡翠骑士”和他的驾驶员们——他胸甲内的导弹把怪兽打得乱花流水，他几乎凭借一己之力便击退了怪兽。机载导弹是第四代猎人的新尝试，显然，效果显著。</p><p>而在一切结束之后——包括走出驾驶舱回答过记者们的提问之后——这当然是其中环节，迪克打赌每次他们在痛揍怪兽时会有摄像机兢兢业业地跟踪拍摄他们的英姿——他们本以为能像往常一样搭乘专机回到哥谭基地，洗个深夜的热水澡——如果还有热水的话——辛运的话还有特供宵夜，然后便爬上床呼呼睡大觉。然而他们被拦下来，就为了现在这个临时决定的研讨会，这解释了他们现在还在海滨城的原因。</p><p>“注意，会议即将开始。”一个女人走到投影仪前，迪克认得她，费里斯公司的继承人，那个在近几年往猎人制造领域发展的飞机制造公司的董事长。迪克在代替布鲁斯出席的社交宴会上见过这位性感尤物，偏红卷发，眼睛像星光，笑容像蜜糖。听闻在猎人领域具有突破性飞跃的第四代猎人就是由这位美丽的卡罗尔·费里斯女士带领研发。</p><p>迪克得说，身穿工作服的卡罗尔也非常——偏题了，咳咳。</p><p>投影仪在播放凌晨时分“翡翠骑士”与怪兽的战斗。哈尔有些后怕地摸摸自己的鼻子。</p><p>“哇哦......这看起来和我想的，不太一样，所以我们真的杀死这么一只超大的——鳄鱼龟？我以为我们就像以前一样，你知道的，在模拟器上，”他望向他的哨兵，噗嗤地笑出声，“就像是某种打怪兽的5D模拟游戏那样。”</p><p>沃利没忍住笑，因为这其实也是他和迪克第一次驾驶猎人的感受，他们屡战屡胜，有时候他们也会觉得，这只是一场游戏，直到他们看到同伴的牺牲，猎人被怪兽撕扯得七零八落——这一直都很残酷，而不是所有人都像他和迪克一样被战神眷顾。巴里责怪地望着他，小家伙识相地闭上嘴。</p><p>“那不好笑，哈尔，如果我们没有躲开——”</p><p>“事实是，你躲开了，我知道你很快，我的小鹿。”哈尔在巴里耳边悄声说了什么露出下流的笑容，换来巴里红着脸瞪视。</p><p>“我们知道哥谭基地的‘夜翼’也参与了凌晨的战斗，我们的老伙伴，22杀，非常惊人的战绩。”海克特·韩蒙德博士低头看看他的笔记本，“这位，沃利·韦斯特，沃利，你能告诉我们你对凌晨这只怪兽的看法吗？”</p><p>突然被点名的沃利被吓了一跳，被众人的视线集火可不太好受。话说这个问题可真奇怪，对一只怪兽能有什么看法？“它的口味非常糟糕居然喜欢吃钢铁”算吗？</p><p>它比我们以前遇到的任何一只怪兽都要更灵敏！迪克不得不在精神领域提醒他。</p><p>“啊对！它非常巨大，比以往遇到的都更巨大！”</p><p>“没错！”海克特博士似乎就是为了这一句话。他在投影上调出准备好的怪兽模型，幽蓝色的光线构造出虚拟模型，使其像真实物件一般浮在空中。</p><p>“这是凌晨的怪兽。”他手一挥又拉出两只更小的怪兽，“这是第一代怪兽，这是第二代，我们可以明显地看到体型的差异，而这不是最糟糕的。”</p><p>海克特博士调出一段战斗的录像，他指出怪兽的灵敏性和智能也有大幅度提高，尤其出现非常明显的对猎人的重要部位发动袭击的目标性。他给出详细的分析材料，显然这大量的有力证据是海克特博士的发际线不断上移的缘由。</p><p>“女士们先生们，这是新一代的怪兽。”最后他严肃地作出总结。</p><p>这不是一个令人愉快的结论，小型会议室陷入窃窃私语中。无论如何这都令人难以接受。</p><p>上午的会议结束时已经过了中午十二点，下午卡罗尔会为大家介绍费里斯公司研制的第四代猎人，怪兽在升级，猎人也该迎来全面升级。第四代猎人大胆采用结合哨兵向导制，把主控制权交给哨兵，向导则负责操控武器以及与指挥中心联络，更重要的是对哨兵进行精神疏导。</p><p>这是个很容易理解的思维，如果把躯体一分为二，交由两个灵魂控制，将不可避免带来抵触和滞后，对猎人的灵活性带来极大限制。但是身体结合的哨兵向导，上帝称他们为“彼此的唯一”“互补的灵魂”，他们密不可分，无需刻意的磨合。迪克当驾驶员也有好些年头，他非常清楚驾驶员协和度对猎人力量发挥的重要性。</p><p>但是，人们的观念根深蒂固。双向导制为人类带来太多胜利，让它几乎已经成为各国设计猎人驾驶系统的标准。作为一名向导，迪克深知改变观念的艰难，任何一个细小的想法，只要埋入土壤，便会如野草一般疯长，难以除去。不过从“翡翠骑士”的战绩来看，迪克似乎找不到拒绝的理由。</p><p>迪克几乎是迫不及待地冲出会议室。在一个小时前沃利已经注意到自己的好友越来越不安分，在接下来的时间内只有愈演愈烈。</p><p>“饭堂在这边。”沃利自认为好心地提示。</p><p>“不，我想......打个电话什么的。你们的电话在哪里？”</p><p>“你知道军事基地不能乱打电话的吧？”</p><p>迪克马上像个泄气的气球，以沃利可见的速度扁掉。</p><p>“伙计，你看起来很不妙。”</p><p>沃利的黄金仓鼠不知道从什么路线——要知道蓝鸟正蹲在头顶的电线架子上——瞬间出现在小蓝鸟身边，小鸟却一声不吭地飞走了。看起来很伤心。</p><p>“我......我有个重要约会，”迪克捂着额头，刘海被他捋在指间，“而我要迟到了。”</p><p>“‘夜翼’已经在六号舱了，为什么驾驶员还没有回来？”</p><p>杰森没有理会罗伊的话。他看一眼桌上两份草莓奶油可丽饼，兴趣缺缺地低头吃饭。</p><p>好了，起码现在他知道迪克和他的搭档平安无事，他们不是因为被怪兽吃掉或是别的可怕的灾难而没有及时回到哥谭基地。杰森觉得自己的担心是多余的，事情并不会总是按照计划进行的对吧？王牌驾驶员总有一些玩乐的小特权，也许他们临时决定在海滨城逗留几天，你知道的，享用海鲜大餐，沙滩，比基尼美女或者其他什么的都比回到密不透风的基地里要愉快得多。杰森一点都不生气，真的。</p><p>他把装着可丽饼的纸袋推到罗伊面前，撑着下巴：“试试这个，新出的。”</p><p>“哇，小杰鸟你真的太好了！”罗伊兴奋地抓起纸袋，瞄了一眼，然后狡黠地看向对面的杰森，“所以咱们真的要像高中女孩那样你一块我一块？”</p><p>杰森翻了个白眼：“都给你行了吧。”</p><p>“真够兄弟！”罗伊毫不客气地咬上一大口，蛋皮被挤出白白的奶油，看起来甜美可口。杰森有点看不下去。</p><p>“其实我今天也想买的，但是你知道那个——”杰森指指他的嘴角，罗伊没事人一样抹抹嘴角的奶油继续说，“那个队伍，太吓人啦。”</p><p>“所以，呃，你......你的哥特大姐姐呢，我以为你们会一起吃午饭。”罗伊的吃相太不优雅，杰森也需要转移一下自己的注意力。</p><p>罗伊几乎要被呛到，他一脸恨铁不成钢地艰难咽下可丽饼：“我得说，我绕着这儿走了两圈都没有看见那个凯特——诶，我看见她了。”</p><p>罗伊瞥见凯特·凯恩走过饭堂门口，丝毫没有要进去用餐的意思。他抓起纸袋，确认里面还有一块完整的可丽饼便急急地追上去，还不忘招呼杰森帮他收拾一下饭盘。</p><p>“回见了杰鸟。”</p><p>为避免碰上伙计们的饭菜，他几乎是闪躲着走到门口。然而他飞身连续躲过三个饭盘之后依然躲不过撞上别人的命运。完了。罗伊第一个念头就是希望自己的工作服上不要有太多菜汁。</p><p>“小罗？”</p><p>咳......等等，这家伙的声音有点熟悉。罗伊反应过来马上推开对方，发现自己撞上的这个结实胸膛正是来自他的大哥。比他年长八年、隶属于瞭望塔的大哥。</p><p>“老罗？你来这干什么？”罗伊觉得疑惑。世界哨兵向导组织的人来哥谭基地干嘛？</p><p>“你知道我会来找你，而你也知道我为何而来，所以让我们开门见山。”</p><p>没有得到布鲁斯的允许，凯特擅自拉过办公桌前的椅子坐下，双手交叠在桌上，面对哥谭塔首席向导，她反而毫不畏惧。</p><p>“瞭望塔需要你出席明天的哨兵向导世界峰会，地点在中央城。他们会讨论最新一代的猎人和怪兽。”</p><p>她直视着韦恩将军的眼睛，似乎在他的脑海中说话。</p><p>“我知道你坚持不需要结合哨兵，但是哥谭塔的意思是希望你尽快从名单上挑选你的哨兵，不要让瞭望塔的人捷足先登。”</p><p>凯特突然靠到椅背上，放松地让椅子旋到另一边。哨兵的听力使一切都掌握在她手中，她面不改色地低声说：“推开门的是瞭望塔的人，让他滚。”</p><p>话音刚落，罗伊推开了门，正撞上布鲁斯冷漠的目光。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>